Peter Parker
Name: Peter Parker aka The Amazing Spider-Man Age: Vol 1: 14, Vol 2: 15-20, Vol 3 &4: 20-30 Hair: Brown Eyes: Hazel Height: about 5'8 to 5'10 Weight: 165 lbs. Lives in: Forrest Hills, Queens, New York Powers/Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Reflexes, Agility, Dexterity, the uncanny ability to cling to virtually any surface, accelerated healing factor, pre-cognitive sense that allows him to sense danger, enhanced senses, perfect balance and equilibrium, highly intelligent, combat training from Daredevil. Background Overview: Peter Parker was born to Richard and Mary Parker both of whom died in a plane crash not long after he was born and so he was entrusted to Richard's elder brother Ben Parker and his wife May Parker who were unable to have children. Ben and May took Peter in and treated him as their own son with all of the love and care they could give. The Story begins TSA Vol 1: Peter Parker is Nine years old when tragedy strikes, he and his beloved Unlce Ben were out one evening when his Uncle saw a woman being assaulted by three thugs. Ben being the courage man that he was couldn't turn his back because he felt he had a responsiblity to help the woman in need. Peter watched as his Uncle save the woman but the thugs were able to overpower him and then kill him. Peter ran to his uncle but he ended up getting shot as well. Few years Later Peter is 14 years old and attending Midtown High, due to his intellignece and what happened to him when he was 9 he is unpopular and a bit of a recluse mostly keeping to himself but has managed to acquire two friends: the rich but troubled Harry Osborn, and the Beautiful and insanley popular Mary Jane Watson. Peter's life is thrown upside down the day he and the rest of his classmates go on a field trip to Oscorp Industries. During the course of the Field trip Peter is jumped in the bathroom by Flash Thompson who frequently bullies him, he is knocked out and but into a supply closet. Upon waking up Peter finds that he's inside Oscorp After hours, he wanders around the facility until he comes to a secret section and he goes in to lab. Once he enters the lab several people arrive so he goes to hide. PEter witness NOrman Osborn being exposed to the Oz, just as Dr. Octavious enters the lab looking for revenge against Osborn. A fight breaks out between the two and in a freak accident they knock over a large container that was holding a genetically Oz enhanced Super Spider. The spider attacks Peter and bits him tranfering it's venom and genetics to him. He destroys the Spider just as the Oscorp facility explodes. Days Later Peter wakes up to find that the Spider has granted him some Amazing Abilites. After recieving his powers he witness the mass murder Cletus Kasady murdering a local store filled with customers and thanks to his abilities he narrowly escaped with his life. Not knowing what to do with his powers he decided to make some extra cash by becoming a wrestler, the owner stiff him of his prize winnings and so when the owner is robbed Peter does nothing to stop the theif. Upon exiting the Arena Peter discovers that his Aunt has been shot, a mugger tried to rob her so he shot her, luckily the bullet only grazed her. Peter goes after the mugger with a vengeance and once he catches him he discovers that the mugger was the same man that he let go. He realizes that he was almost responsible for the death of his Aunt that fear of losing his aunt coupled with visions of what happened to his Uncle sets Peter on the path to using his powers for good. Remember somethign that his Uncle told him before he died: With Great Power comes a great Responsibilty. Over the next few weeks Peter goes out at night fighting crime by stopping muggers, theives, robbers, but his true test came in the form of Cletus Kasady who kidnapped the Captain of the NYPD police precinct and his daughter. Peter goes out to save them but in the process of saving them he runs into another crime fighter vigilante by the name of Daredevil who is Matt Murdock by day. Peter and Daredevil find Cletus Kasady and stop him. Daredevil sensing a kindred spirit within Peter takes it upon himself to train Peter in several forms of Martial Arts to help him upon his quest of making a difference in the world. Category:Characters